Wild Heart
by Rain on Roses
Summary: A curious Elyon asks to know the truth about her families past. Raythor, who was once a teenaged Phobos's bodyguard has quite the story to tell. A story of war and violence, alliances and outcasts, and the hunger for power and control that brought two young men, destined to hate one another, together.
1. Prologue

_ It was a normal day in the Palace of Her Majesty, Queen Elyon. The young monarch aforementioned, was sitting on her throne. Although this was an everyday routine, Elyon's body relayed the tension she felt. Her loud sighs alerted her ever present companions of her distress. Caleb, who from his experience with Cornelia was used to random mood swings and sullen silences, merely glanced at his Queen, concerned. He had long figured out that "Earth girl problems" always ended in trouble. Raythor watched his Queen, he was neither used to Elyon, nor her depressed side. The only times he had ever seen the Queen, she was happy and bubbly. Elyon's parents also looked up at their adopted daughter. Her lavender eyes were downcast, and she played with her light blonde hair, messing the carefully braided rings in her wake. Alborn and Miriadel cast concerned glances at one another, then back to their daughter. Miriadel stepped forward, her eyes shining with concern for her daughter. _

_"Elyon, honey, whats wrong? You seem so sad..." she asked, ignoring protocol out of love and worry for her child._

_Elyon, shook her head, shaking herself out of her state. "I'm alright. I was just thinking.." Her eyes became downcast once more. Miriadel looked at her husband and then Caleb who shrugged. This time her father approached. _

_"About what dear?" he said. Elyon looked up again, and rose from her throne. She slowly stepped down until she was on equal ground with her parents. She gazed at them, her light colored eyes full of emotion. _

_"I know it got me in trouble before, but I'm still wondering about my..parents...my re-I mean birth parents. And my brother." she paused, and bit her lip, and fiddled with her hair. " I know what Nerissa showed me was a fake, but I still want to know! I want to know from someone who was really there." She looked up hopeful at her parents for answers. _

_"_

_Well, sweetie, we never had much to do with her Majesty, or her family. We were soldiers." answered her mother. Alborn however, looked over at Raythor, his eyes calculating. He still wasn't trusting of the man, but he knew he could give Elyon some of the answers she longed for._

_"Raythor, I believe you were quite close to the royal family in your younger years, were you not?" despite his slight dislike for the man, his tone was soft. Raythor, nodded and stepped forward._

_"I was tasked with keeping Phobos under my wing as a older boy and teenager. I was only a few years older than him. At first I was the closest thing to a friend to him. I followed his every move, in order to protect him, under orders from his father."_

_Elyon blinked. "Father..? I thought the Queen would be in charge." _

_Raythor shifted in discomfort. "Well, your mother... Please your Grace, understand Her Highness was excepted to give birth to a girl. It is considered the greatest failure of Queen to produce a male heir first. Phobos, in a sense was her greatest failure. I swear to you my Lady, Queen Weira loved you, you were her heart, literally and figuratively. Phobos, well, she never cared much for him. She left him alone for the most part and let your father deal with him."_

_"Oh" responded Elyon. She looked up, her eyes now determined. "I want you to go the Mediation Chamber with me, would you do that? I would like to see for myself."_

_Raythor nodded once more and stepped aside waiting for her. Elyon looked to her parents, who smiled and hugged her. _

_Her mother looked her in the eyes. "I hope you find the answers you seek my daughter." _

_ Elyon smiled back and said "Remember what I said before, you will always be my real parents, I love you !"_

_"We love you too" they answered. Elyon gave them one more look, and walked out Raythor trailing behind her._

_Okay, so there is it. I know it's short. First of all, its only a prologue, second it's a trial run. I'm not to sure of this idea. If you like it please tell me, if not I'll move on to something else. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Troublemaker

Disclaimer: I do not own witch.

In case any of you have ever read the Warrior's Cat series, the way the Shapershifter tribes and the gatherings have been heavily influenced by those books. Which I own don't own, but I do own all the books!

Elyon and Raythor walked down a hallway leading in the direction of the Chamber. Elyon lead the way, her steps confident dispute the worry in her heart. After all it had barely been a month since the defeat of Nerissa, and roughly two months since her last visit to this chamber. She shook her head trying to shake the bad memories. She was on the path to the truth now. She seriously doubted she would end up trapped inside of a jewel this time. Raythor was also silent, whether out of respect or worry Elyon could only guess.

A few minutes later found them in front of a large white and blue engraved door. Elyon stared at it, focusing herself.

"Are you alright your Highness?" asked Raythor.

"Yeah, I'm okay." said Elyon determinedly, pressing her hand against the door, surprised by how light the large beautiful doors where. The scene before her looked the same as that fateful day. Two large white and blue pillows featuring the same patterns as the doors, sat on opposite sides of the peaceful and ornate fountain. The fountain let off a sweet smelling mist, than lulled Elyon and Raythor. However, before they took their seats Raythor mentioned for her attention.

"Now, your Majesty, I don't know how exactly Nerissa presented this to you, but from what I understood she didn't really use the fountain at all, she used her own powers. This will be very different from that. We will be able to experience things that even I didn't see. These waters are full of very potent magic, and as Queen that magic will be willing to help you with your goal." Raythor stopped, looked at her, then continued on.

"Not everything you see will be my memories, they might be your brothers, or even your mother's or father's. We might randomly change location, or have to chose to follow one person instead of the other. Do you understand your Grace?" asked Raythor.

Elyon blinked and asked, "How do you know all this?".

Raythor smiled and gave an uncharacteristic wink and responded, "I wasn't Phobos's babysitter for nothing you know".

Elyon gave a small giggle and with that Queen and Knight took seats opposite one another, shut their eyes, and drifted off into a trance.

Mornings in the Palace, well to put it mildly, were downright crazy for Raythor. Today was no different. The nineteen year old Galhot strolled along the hallway leading to his slightly younger charges' chambers. He was dreading what he was going to find. Lately Prince Phobos had been getting himself into quite a bit of trouble and Raythor doubted today was going to be any different. Especially since he had gotten himself drunk last night at the annual ball, and taken not just one, but three girls back to his room after the festivities had ended.

Raythor signed; he remembered last night very well. Phobos had started drinking before half the guests had even arrived. His father had begged him to stop and control himself. Phobos had rolled his eyes and stalked off. He purposely hung around the platform where his mother sat, hoping to catch her attention but she never even looked. The beautiful, chestnut haired Queen sat there, regal as ever, her eyes never drifting to her disaster of a son. Realizing, that as usual his mother could care less, Phobos left and starting flirting with the daughters, and occasional effeminate looking sons of the lords. Soon enough he had manged to convince three young ladies to escort him back to his chambers. All in all, it was a pretty normal night. Raythor signed. Now, Prince Phobos's usual post-party morning fiasco would commence. Raythor braced himself and turned around the last corner before Phobos's vast hallway.

As excepted Phobos was already up and causing a fuss. The three girls had been flung out into the hallway, barely clad in their underclothes. One girl launched herself onto the door, banging on the door with all the force her small fist could bare. Her green eyes glinting and dark skin flushed with anger.

"Open this door right now! Give me my clothes you ill-bred son of-" Raythor cut her off by handing her a spare robe. He was nothing but prepared. Her green eyed death glared turned on Raythor, and she snatched the robe without a word. He then turned to the other two, while the first girl slipped in the robe then renewed her assault on the door. One of the girl had tears in her brown eyes, the other, a pretty blonde, just looked slightly put out. Raythor, handed them their robes as well. Raythor then turned to find his normal helper. A motherly looking brown haired maid; who was as used to this as Raythor.

"Okay, ladies. I promise to have your ball gowns returned to you, along with any other belongings. Please follow this woman, who will help you get in proper attire to return home, thank you. I apologize for this mess." Raythor picked up the tearful girl, and helped to her feet, while the blonde strutted out. The green eyed girl, huffed and shouted a few more curses before following after the other girl. Raythor gently pushed the last girl along.

He then turned his attention to the door. He was getting very turned of this scene. He knocked once and announced himself. The door magically unlocked it self, and Raythor pushed into his best friend's/Prince's room.

The cause of all this madness was reclining on his bed, a smirk gracing his face. His green eyes filled with amusement. His medium length platinum blonde hair was messed up, and room was in a state of chaos. He looked up at Raythor and let out a bitter, cold laugh.

"Well, that was interesting wouldn't you say?" asked the Prince, throwing off his blankets and walking to his dressing hall.

"Oh yes," responded Raythor throwing his voice so Phobos could still hear. "For you! You don't have to clean up your own mess..."

"No, of course not, that's where the entertainment come from." said Phobos from behind the closed doors. Raythor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He understood why Phobos did this but still it got old. Just then a furious knock on door drew Raythor's attention. Perhaps the girls had returned?

"Phobos! This is the third time this week!" the Royal Consort Zaden flung the door open. The Consort looked livid. His light green eyes sought out Raythor, and then looked on for his son. Zaden looked very much like his son. His eyes were a light shade of green, but his hair was the same platinum color and his face was mirror of his son's. He was wearing the traditional teal and gold robes of the Escanor royalty. His face was fixed in a scowl.

"Phobos! Get out here at once!" he demanded. Raythor sat down out of the line of fire. He had become a master of ignoring the fights between father and son. Phobos then entered from his other rooms, now wearing his normal dark colored robes. He sauntered over to his father.

"Yes your highness?" asked Phobos, sarcasm particularly dripping from his mouth.

His father ignored his jibe, and continued with his tirade. "Now Phobos this has to stop! Your mother and I-"

Phobos scoffed and cut him off. "Oh please, _Her Majesty_ barely remembers she has a son! She didn't remember me when I did nothing but try to please her and she doesn't remember me now!"

Zaden sighed. Even he couldn't deny that. Phobos had once been the perfect child. Well behaved and perfectly mannered. He was an excellent student and could even top some scholars with his impressive knowledge base. He begged for his mother's attention. He had wanted just some recognition for triumphs. However his mother merely seemed to look through him. After behaving his whole life, it seemed Phobos had attempted to gain attention by acting out. While everyone else was concern for him, once again, his mother ignored his very existence.

"Regardless _I_ notice you, and I have noticed you are disgracing your families name with all this nonsense! You are Prince of Meridian it is time you started acting like it! I have let this go on long enough, I thought it was merely a phrase! However it gets worse every week! If this mess happens one time you will be banned from all royal functions." the Consort signed and started regaining his calm."

"Now, I don't care what you on your own terms, just keep it quiet." his gaze softened even more. "I'm sorry your mother doesn't care for you son, but _I _do and I don't want your reputation ruined by these... stunts."

Phobos looked at him. Dispute his relationship with his mother, he was fairly close to his father, even though he was often short tempered with the man. He let out a breathe. "She really doesn't care does she?"

His father merely gazed at him with sad eyes. Phobos continued, "Alright, I understand."

Raythor and Zaden both blinked in surprise, Phobos rarely relented to anything. His father put his hand on his shoulder. "How about you attend the Gathering with me?" It was clearly a peace offering.

Phobos blinked. He had never been to a Gathering. "Of course father." His father smiled and gestured to Raythor.

"Why don't you bring Raythor along, you could probably use someone to talk to. Be ready before sundown."

He then took his leave. Phobos turned to Raythor, who was now smiling. Neither had ever been to a Gathering. They were the highlight of the month. Gatherings were when all the groups and fractions in Meridian met to discuss current events. The gatherings were held in the Hoogon nesting grounds, middle ground for all, a traditionally peaceful place. Galthots who refused to join with the Queen to the South, Nomads of different species and cultures from the North and the Shapeshifter tribes from the West all meet with the royalty of Meridian there.

Phobos had come into contact with Galhots before, even those who were not in the Kingdom were normally friendly. They had their own, less well off Kingdom. They would often come to the castle for trading agreements.

The Nomads more standoffish, but not usually dangerous. They normally lived in small separated groups, gathering amongst themselves, twice a month and then banded together for the Gatherings. They would sometimes roam into the Meridian Kingdom, and seek an audience with the Queen but not often.

Shapeshifters, however were another story. They were outcasts in his society. They lived in the wilds of the Western forests, cut from from the land by a huge river. It was supposed there was a way across, otherwise they couldn't attend the Gatherings. They lived in three distinct Clans. They were hunters and fighters. However little else was known about them.

Phobos turned to his only friend. "Well, I'm going to head off to breakfast. Care to join me?"

Raythor knew this was as close to an apology as he was going to get. Phobos never said sorry for anything. However, he decided to cut his losses and join his friend. After-all, no point being mad if he was going to have spend most of the night with him.

"Sure" said Raythor. He was one of the few people Phobos spoke causally with. The two young men then headed off together, eager for the events of that coming night.

There's chapter two! The next chapter will contain the Gathering! Tell me what you think of it so far!


End file.
